Why God does not play dice?
by Archnecromancer King
Summary: He has good reasons not to do it, everyone should know and imitate Him!
1. Chapter 1 Sachiel

**Because God does not play dice.**

**NGE ****Devil's Luck ****Scenarios **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, in any way shape or form, a claim to the Neon Genesis Evangelion or any copyrighted works associated with it. They are the intellectual property of Studios Gainax, Khara, and others. I am making no profit from the fan fiction and I will remove it at the request of the owners. No infringement of copyright is intended. In other words, I profoundly hope, please, will not sue me. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing, like of the characters and setting. Don't mind me. I did not even invent this introduction. I copied a bit here and there.

**Warning(s):** Relax, it's only fanfiction. Take a deep breath, and then remember all registered works you see within belong to someone who is not me. So please, sit back, relax, and enjoy your stay. If not like, you can leave... Just experimenting with a different brand of fan fiction today. The idea occurred to me because of an RPG: In Nomine. He describes every human being with a Destiny and a Fate. Destiny is the best thing anyone can do for the Creation and Fate (or Sina, as I prefer to call it) is the worst thing someone can do for the world and himself. Guess where I start?

**P.S.:** Forgive me my poor English, is not my native tongue and this is my first fanfic.

**Notations: **

"" denotes speech.

'_italics' _denotes thought.

'**bold' **denotes locations names.

'_**bold italics underlined' **_denotes written text and journal entries.

**(Nº) **denotes legend at the end of chapter.

* * *

**Chapter I - Sachiel**

_**Scenario 00025-AC2**_

"_**Come!"**_

Shinji read the letter five times, sitting in bed in her small room. He smiled sadly, as if listening to a bad joke and tries to be polite. Indeed, his first impulse after recovering from the shock of receiving his father's letter was to tear the thing into pieces and then pretend he'd never gotten it at all. The idea of going to see your father utterly terrified him. _'After the __fiasco __three years__ago,__in front of the __tomb of __my mother__, __when he __completely __ignored me __and treated me __like I __was garbage __he finally __sends me __a __message ...__and is __this? __What does he __expect of me? __I __run like __a dog __wagging your tail __behind him __like that time__? __No, Dad__! __I __learned my lesson.__I'm alone __and I'll __die alone, __and nothing __will change that. __I accepted __that and __it's time to __face the truth__.'_

His guardian went out again and as always, will be days off. He always does when he receives your payment. He comes ten days prior to the report and ask the same questions: "How are you? Need something? Checks if he received the combined classes with tutors, left some money and the shopping for the month, calls for the bank, notes the receipt says goodbye and leaves. Shinji did not dislike him. He is professional, always polite, always with his black suit, sunglasses and indifferent expression. The other tutors are less professional, rarely appear and always find excuses to go home early, the cleaner does not come makes three months. He does not care. Not even comments about it with his guardian. That they continue getting money from his father. He learned to fend for himself. Nobody needs him, then he also does not need anyone.

* * *

Surprisingly, his guardian appears on the following day. He received a message from someone called Misato Katsuragi. She sent a sealed package with documents and information to be open when Shinji got to Tokyo-3. The tutor helps to pack the few things that Shinji has, including his violoncello. He says everything will be sent to Tokyo-3, in a few days. Shinji thanked and the two leave the front door the last time. Neither one looks back to plain old house in which Shinji lived for almost his entire life.

The drive to the train station is silent. After eleven years they still cannot speak more than five minutes, but before embarking Shinji, her guardian shakes your hand firmly and for the first time since they first met, he smiled at the boy: "I'm hoping that this time is different, boy!"

Shinji cannot hide the surprise and tries to smile in response, "Me too."

Upon entering the train, Shinji sees his guardian was away_. __"I'm __hoping that __this time __is different__, boy!"_ These words followed the boy around the long way. When the loudspeakers announce the Nagoya Station and the wagon train are practically empty and there are still many stops to Tokyo-3. Shinji gets up and follows the impulse of heart has always had and fled. _'__This time __will __be different! __This time __I will not __look back__! __This time __I will not have __false hopes__! __From now on __I go __alone!__'_.

He throws in the garbage the package of documents sent Misato Katsuragi. He never opened it. Shinji leaves the station feeling good about himself for the first time in his life. There is no happier moment in the life of a man than when he discovers why he is unhappy. Whatever happens for good or for ill, it was his decision. _'__Bye, Dad. __Am I that no longer want to see you! '_

* * *

The angel, Sachiel, a massive and bizarre humanoid creature with large bony structures on its shoulders and torso, gill-like structures on its back, tridactyl hands, and a distinctive beaked face crosses underwater the submerged the city. A group of tanks with their guns pointed await it.

In radio, the newsreader repeats incessantly: "Today at 12:30, a state of special emergency has been declared all over Kanto and Chubu districts around Tokai district. Please take refuge in the designated shelters. Repeat. Today..."

In her blue car, Misato Katsuragi is driving: "Why, of all times, have I missed him at such a time? ... What am I going to do? "

* * *

In NERV's HQ, Gendo Ikari and Kozou Fuyutsuki observed through a giant screen, while Sachiel completely crushes battalion after battalion of the UN Forces. They waited 15 years for this moment. The explosion of N2 bomb only distracts the angel for a moment, from which it quickly recovered. The command of the operation is passed to NERV.

Fuyutsuki expect the commanders of the United Nations to withdraw: "The U. N. Troops cannot help it... What are you going to do?"

Gendo Ikari answered simply: "I'll activate Evangelion Unit One."

"Unit One? But we have not pilot." Observes Fuyutsuki stunned for the husband of his former student idea.

Gendo not even look to answer: "No problem. Another spare will be brought." All he sees is a monitor. Waiting anxiously for someone who will not come. Thirty minutes pass and Gendo is still waiting.

'He will not come? But, I called him! He had it coming! 'Gendo rises from his chair. "I leave everything with you, Fuyutsuki." It speeds up the pace and stands in the elevator. "The spare turned out to be useless. Call Akagi at Section 1 of Operation Department immediately."

* * *

"Rei, you'll have to do it again."

"Yes."

Gendo allowed his grimace to turn to a smile slightly before it faded. "Akagi! Prepare Rei!"

"Yes, Commander." Ritsuko clicked several keys and lowered the entry plug. Ritsuko and technicians prepare Unit 01. For Rei, the whole process is painful.

As expected the rate synch between Unit 01 and Rei was unstable, oscillating between 8 and 12 points. "I'm sorry, Commander. Synch ratio is inadequate to activate Unit 01!"

"What now, Ikari?" Fuyutsuki whispered quietly by the communicator to prevent full scale panic on the bridge. "Rei cannot synch with her Unit and currently that monster is getting closer."

_'I should have killed this Rei and activated another! But the transition is dangerous, so much wrong can happen, it is not possible to ensure the fidelity of the transfer of personality and all my work conditioning her would be lost. Rei I and Rei II were successes, but there were so many failures... Damn! I cannot even have more than one active at the same time. There is only one soul of LILITH!"_

Gendo turns to the head Section 01. "Dr. Akagi, I wonder if we can use Dummy Plug system as it is, albeit incomplete. We just need that EVA walk."

Ritsuko Akagi knows this man for several years and for the first time realizes nervousness and anxiety in his voice usually cold. "I told you. We still need months before the prototype is ready and we would still have to install it if it were already operating. And we do not have time!"

* * *

A huge explosion marks the entrance of the Sachiel in the Geofront. All weapons fire on the creature. The angel ignores. Hundreds of technicians and soldiers fleeing of the giant monster. The angel ignores. In a scaffold, Gendo looks Third Angel with all the contempt, coldness and hatred that he can concentrate. The angel ignores.

Several gates are raised to prevent the angel entry into the Central Dogma. Sachiel tears them as wet cardboard. He reaches LILITH and slowly makes contact. Gendo expected that without the soul of LILITH in the gigantic body of the Matriarch of Humanity the Third Impact was minimized. He was wrong. Without a soul to resist the merger, the process was accelerated and optimized.

The last thoughts of Gendo as he is engulfed by the Light of the Birth of the new dominant species in the Earth was: 'Yui, is how all ends? I could not even win one?' There is no pain when his body returns to the original LCL to be reused by the successors of humanity.

There are many miles away, in a cafeteria, Shinji is enjoying a quick snack when the Light of the Birth hits and he reverts to LCL. His last thought was: 'What a delicious burger!'

_**THE THIRD **__**IMPACT **__**WAS **__**INEVITABLE**_

* * *

_**Scenario 00032-AC2**_

"Boy, what are you doing still here? You did not hear the siren? We're under attack! We have to run to a shelter! Come on! " . A young woman, almost eighteen years, wearing as a waitress holds Shinji's arm and begins to pull him to one of the entrances to the train station shelters.

Shinji never liked to be touched, but the expression of fear, concern and urgency in her voice and manner of the girl just did him to rush and forget all the embarrassment.

Quickly, they enter a shelter with dozens of people. On a shelf, in an alcove, in the wall the girl takes two plastic cups, filled with coffee in a small tap and offers one to Shinji.

The thought of Shinji as he drank coffee was: "If I would not be listening to the SDAT the whole time I could have heard the sirens and looked for a shelter before. My tutor was right; this device makes me really out of air! I will try to stop from now."

"You're very lucky I have returned to get my purse! Otherwise you'd still be wandering up there when the monster came! You did not hear the sirens and news? They are talking about it on radio, television, the internet ... all over the place! " . She stops talking for a moment and begins to look him up and down as if to assess. Shinji retracts with the look of the girl. She smiles with his shyness. Shinji tries to avoid, but just smile back. "You must be new in town, is not it? My name is Kodama Horaki and you? "

Shinji unconsciously begins to study his savior. The first thing he notices are the freckles. He finds them adorable, but would not say that even under torture. She wears a pony tail that she let flow over her shoulder. Shinji finds it incredibly sexy and do not know why. She is not beautiful like a foreign film actress, but has a special charm all her just that in his opinion, makes she shine.

"My name is Shinji Ikari." Said shyly. "Thanks for bringing me here, I just got here just now in season and was hoping someone called Misato Katsuragi... But she must also be in a shelter. "And without realizing and be able to avoid him complete" I must have been very lucky." The young woman looks surprised. Shinji tries to apologize for the wrong, but cannot say anything. The words do not come out! Kodama just smiles and, for the second time the same day, all that Shinji can do is smile back.

_**THE THIRD **__**IMPACT **__**WAS **__**INEVITABLE**_

* * *

_**Scenario 00035-AC2**_

Shinji is calling in a telephone booth. "All normal lines are out of order due to the special state of emergency! This is a recording ", through the pay phone currently holding to his ear.

"Out of order ... I should not have come!" Shinji replaces the phone. And look at the traffic panel that shows "Tokyo-3: 13 km, Gotenba: 35 km. For the third time, he looks at the curious picture that Misato Katsuragi sent. It showed a very attractive woman, who was wearing daringly short denim shorts and a yellow tank top. The woman had put the kiss mark in lipstick onto the photo, with a short message handwriting, along with an arrow pointing to her considerable bust, as if the fourteen-year-old boy's eyes would not their make their way on their own: 'Dear Shinji-kun. Because I'll come to meet you, wait for me, please. Attention to here!' _('Her bust!')._

'This surely is a strange woman' Shinji could not avoid thinking, "I may not be able to meet her. I cannot help it. I'll go to the shelter. "Abruptly, Shinji jerked out of his thoughts and looked up annoyed.

There was no one and nothing else to be seen. He was the only person present, and the whole area around was him. The place is almost preternaturally silent and surreal as a dream. Yet he could have sworn that he'd seen somebody or something in his peripheral vision. Before he could set his eyes, he heard the sound of a number of birds taking flight and turned just in time to see them vacating some nearby telephone lines. When he looked back at the person or thing disappear a second ago, along with a glimpse of something blue. He frowned.

Before he collect himself, Shinji was cut off in mid thought abruptly to the ground trembled beneath his feet. Somehow, Shinji knew that it was not a simple earthquake he was feeling.

A sudden strong wind.

Wincing, Shinji covered his ears and turned to see many military Aircrafts emerging from behind the mountain that stood near Tokyo-3. They looked like they were running away from something.

He did not have to wait long to see what was that something.

A gigantic creature walking.

"Uh!"

"Ahh!"

"Ahhh!"

There was a spectacular burst of noise and explosions from the nearby Aircrafts when them attack the monster. All missiles hit the target!

Suddenly, one blue car appears to him, stopping abruptly with a loud screech of brakes. The door opened, revealing the woman in the photograph he had. In the instant before he entered the car the angel tread a little more to the side than Shinji would like.

"Ahhhhhh!" The noise Shinji makes when he is crushed resembles a cockroach in the same situation, only much, **MUCH** more loud.

_**THE THIRD **__**IMPACT **__**WAS **__**INEVITABLE**_

* * *

_**Scenario 00037-AC2**_

The Angel, Sachiel, in the distance, climb a mountain. For no apparent reason, it stops at the top. The horde of VTOLs, like mosquitoes around, backs off to protect themselves, but the giant still standing.

Misato looking through field glasses "Hey! It can't be... Are they going to use a N2-mine? Lie down!" Misato tries to protect Shinji with her body. It is extremely enjoyable for Shinji, but is completely useless.

A big, a really **BIG**, explosion.

_**THE THIRD **__**IMPACT **__**WAS **__**INEVITABLE**_

* * *

_**Scenario 00142-AC2**_

Gendo is not happy about the situation. Being called to an emergency meeting by Keel never happened before. He also demanded the presence of Fuyutsuki and Akagi! The man always marks their meetings and begins with the punctuality of a clock! What might be happening?

"IKARI! WHAT'S HAPPENING? HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS SITUATION?" The monolith marked SEELE 01 starts screaming. Keel is screaming desperately. There is a silence where neither Gendo or Fuyutsuki, nor Ritsuko and not the rest of SEELE know what to say.

"Chairman, what are you talking about?" Gendo is the first to recover. Years being interrogated by police at police stations and cursed in bar brawls had some usefulness in preparing him to deal with verbal abuse and with uncontrolled people.

"THE ANGEL, YOU IDIOT! THE ANGEL!" And follows is a very rich sequence of profanity and vulgar terms. Fortunately for Gendo, he does not know German. Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko have not so lucky. After nearly two minutes of swearing, Chairman Keel stops, breathless, choking as if had asthma attack. He is an old man who breathes with the help of machines, what do you expect?

"The angel should arrive this week, according to the predictions of MAGI based on Dead Sea Scrolls, but it is impossible to specify days and hours. There is a large margin of statistical error, all preparations are being made. Gendo said with his monotonous cold voice, and thinks the same time: _'I even called the reserve pilot, but you shall not need to know that his ridiculous old fart!'._

"YOU STUPID! You not watch TV or internet? The angel has arrived! It's here! It's in GERMANY! Already on the outskirts of Berlin-2!" Again, the silence in the room does. _'He ignored LILITH and went straight behind ADAM!'_ It was the collective thought of all the participants of the board.

"But this is impossible! ADAM is in the embryonic form and LILITH fully developed! The signal should be stronger! It should come here!" Gendo, also nervous now, begins to contemplate all possible scenarios for the situation. Neither is good for anyone except for Sachiel, of course.

"It must have awakened closer to Germany than Japan and went to the closest signal rather than stronger. Have logic! "Akagi says. Unfortunately, the rationale is no consolation to anyone.

Keel slightly calmer again: "We are about to employ Unit 02 and its pilot! We need online assistance from you! We are not prepared for this situation!"

Everyone agrees immediately.

To add more problems, the NERV tactical expert was not present_. (She went to find the Third Child!)_. The operation had to be controlled online ... by Gendo. The fight was swift and brutal. Under ideal conditions they might even have won, but Asuka and Gendo had little chance from the start. The Unit 02 was only 46% operational, the city had no infrastructure to support the EVA in combat and not provide adequate shelter for civilians. Gendo and Asuka clashed several times _(Asuka definitely is not as obedient and easy to intimidate as Shinji!)_. Asuka wanted to protect all civilians. (_They were her people… or vassals, if you prefer)_ and Gendo insisted that they were all expendable. Nor Asuka or Gendo were not as good as they thought they were. When Sachiel grabs, lifts in the air and pierce the eyes of Unit 02 _(It's got four eyes!)_, the incredibly high rate of synchronization of Asuka makes she experience all pain and agony and she faints.

There was no berserker.

Kaji is the first to die when Sachiel catches and crushes him for obtain ADAM. The last thoughts of Kaji were: "I should have waited a little longer to get this damn container!"

Far away, Misato is eating hamburgers in a diner with Shinji to relax the boy. As there was no emergency, she hung up the phone. After several attempts she can make Shinji laugh.

_**THE THIRD **__**IMPACT **__**WAS **__**INEVITABLE**_

* * *

_**Scenario 00172-AC2**_

The Third Angel, Sachiel, slowly rise from the sea. No attack awaits it. No row of tanks discharged battery after battery of artillery on it. The giant begins its inexorable journey towards LILITH. No VTOL tries to stop it; no N2 Bomb is thrown at it.

In this world, the Humanity, reduced to a few thousands of individuals around the globe, struggle to survive in the wreckage of their civilization. With the destruction of Antarctica, the flooding of coastal areas where most of the population lived, with the Post-Second Impact Wars and, the subsequent Resources Wars, the entire planet regressed to the Stone Age and the fight to the Angels was never organized. The huge creature walks by a large empty area near a lake. Effortlessly, it destroys the soil layers that cover what could have been the Geofront. The excavation is slow, millions of tons of dirt and debris are disintegrated, but Sachiel manages to reach LILITH. For the wretched human survivors the end was a relief.

_**THE THIRD **__**IMPACT **__**WAS **__**INEVITABLE**_

* * *

_**THE THIRD **__**IMPACT **__**WAS **__**INEVITABLE**_

The giant holographic screen closes with that last post. The light illuminates the immense circular auditorium. Thirty-two pairs of eyes blink at the same time getting used to the light, before settling on the two men who are at center stage. The two newcomers in the room _(let's call them Novato 01 and Novato 02)_ are obviously the most surprised by the holovídeos shown, but in your favor were not alone.

"As you have seen these are just some of the ways Sachiel, the called Third Angel in many timelines, start the Third Impact! It is, without doubt, the most successful of all the Angels! Almost 50% of the many timelines in which the offspring of ADAM is successful was due to it. "Mr. Black begins. The two newcomers do not feel very comfortable in his presence. Something in the way you speak and dress in clothes that bother them. Is it a black leather jacket and biker look? Or is the envy of the physical of bodybuilder and look that the girls of the room give him? Both feel, at same time it is even envy.

"But what about the prophecies of the Dead Sea Scrolls?" Novato 01, always questioning, begins to exert his role.

"You think that everything was written in the Dead Sea Scrolls?" Mr. White, those students nicknamed 'Mr. Coolguy', with his immaculate Italian suit of perfect cut answers. "That is a prophecy and not a cake recipe! Even prophecies with a system of dates, such as the Mayan prophecy, are, by definition, obscure and difficult to interpret (even more one that is a translation, in ancient Hebrew, of a translation in an unknown dead human language of the original in an unknown dead alien language _(How did they translate is a mystery in itself!)._ I've never seen a prophecy that did not need a little help to accomplish! SEELE calls his interpretation SCENARIO because of this _(a term we also adopt!)_. They are trying to increase your chances of the outcome being of your liking, manipulating events, but not even they knew everything: They did not know that Unit 01 would consume the organ S2 of Zeruel, that the Geofronte would be invaded, did not know if Tabbris would be successful or not, were surprised that Leliel initiated contact with Shinji, did not know that the Longinus Lance would return, etc.. And they had the original documents! Gendo had perhaps only copies censored and incomplete."

"When Rei was seriously injured" - Complete Mr. Dark - "And the Dummy Plugs were far from the testing stage, the desperate tactic of calling Shinji almost seemed to be timed and worked brilliantly, saving the battle with Sachiel to the NERV and letting Gendo in good standing with SEELE. The subsequent battles were won merely because of luck or the competence of Misato, Ritsuko, Fuyutsuki or pilots, including _(Shocking!)_ Shinji, as we shall see later."

"He's not a manipulative genius; he is a gambler, a Lucky Bastard and a parasite that has never had to struggle in life." Mr. White, as he speaks, uses holovídeos to show pictures of Gendo. "His success at rising to power and in command of NERV was by sole virtue of dumb luck. He was literally in the right place at the right time - or if you prefer, the worst place at the worst time - to gain power simply sticking and parasitizing people more able and talented than him, but this is a common procedure in positions of command so it is not as shocking, it´s normal. "

"Firstly, Yui Ikari," - Mr. White uses the remote control and the image of Yui appears in the holographic projector - "to get access to your scientific discoveries, patents and contacts _(He may have fallen in love with her, but it was later!)_. He also got his name because she had higher social status that he _(Besides him being blacklisted in the police!)"._

"Without her," - continues Mr. Dark - "his fate would be arrested or being shot or stabbed in a bar fight and die, alone and bleeding in some dark alley. Would have the burial of an indigent and would never be remembered by anyone. Everyone makes mistakes. Mediocre people make mediocre mistakes, great people make great mistakes. Gendo was the mistake of Yui. _(These are the scenarios labeled A0, in their study materials, if they are curious.) "_

"Secondly, SEELE." – Again, uses the projector to show the Council of Monolith of SEELE - "Obviously, for their actions during the attacks of the angels that we will see later, he has no military background or training to command a unit paramilitary as the NERV. Has been SEELE who cast him as the Supreme Commander for imposition _(Why do you think the JSSDF hates NERV?)_ If doubt, review the battle with the Thirteenth Angel, Bardiel. With three Evas he managed to complicate the situation by placing they lined up to be defeated one by one and bet in the incomplete Dummy Plug System. In most worlds, that did not work so well _(Akagi put passwords on almost all versions, such as security protocols dictate. Gendo never bothered to memorize the codes and Maya did not have the necessary level of security. Only in a few worlds, Akagi entrusted codes to her, but unofficially)._

"Thirdly, Kozou Fuyutsuki," - The image of the old sensei appears in Holoscreen - "which is the true director of NERV, was responsible for taking him out of jail in college."

"Then the Akagis, Naoko and then Ritsuko," - images of the scientists appear in succession - "for knowledge and to take care of the technical part of the operation."

"And finally, Misato Katsuragi" - complete when the image of Misato appears - "to take care of military operations. The Misato is very inexperienced for such an important role like this and made some mistakes, but we have to admit that she did well overall. "When said that, Mr. White could not help but smiling. Everyone knows that the biker bodybuilder only condescends in his analyzes of military strategy when he talks about Misato.

"Do not believe us? So you see Gendo's office, the Gendo's Lair. See beyond the size worthy of a cathedral. See also beyond the inscriptions of the Sephirot on the ceiling and the floor with Keter "the Crown", the Throne of God, positioned above and under the Gendo's table _('your will be done, on earth as in heaven' as in the Lord's Prayer and 'What is the above is from the below and the below is from the above' as in Emerald Tablet)_. See also beyond the table size that resembles one altar. What is missing? Papers. Documents. Not even a computer. Anything that resembles work. The Ritsuko's table is piled with reports and documents; the Kaji's table _(Kaji!)_ is the same thing. The Misato's table _(Misato!)_ is composed of piles of papers. We do not see the Fuyutsuki's table, but must follow the same pattern. Gendo's desk is just to impress people and to satisfy his ego, or do you think was SEELE or Yui who decorated his office? It is a temple which he created for himself!"

Mr. White uses the remote control of the holoprojector again to show a new video and continues to speak: "When, he survived to far more **unnecessary** danger, than anyone really should. Not by awareness or competence of him either, but solely because he was lucky, he came considered himself divine. Watch:"

* * *

**The test of activation of Unit 00 (Episode 5 in Flashback):**

The NERV technicians got EVA-00, painted high-visibility orange and with lights along each limb to show active power, clamped to a wall in the side of a brightly-lit cell that looks like it should be padded, but isn't. The technicians power its up, piece by piece, but when it reaches "Absolute Borderline", the "pulses reverse"—which we now know means (maybe, possibly) that the EVA is acting instead of the pilot.

It exerts its terrible strength, rips free from the wall, and clutches its head like it has crippling migraines. It would scream if it had a mouth. Its single eye focuses upon the observation window, and it immediately tries to punch it out…

Gendo just stands there, gaping; poor sense of self-preservation, and slow to react to unexpected crises. Completely skeptical that the Eva was daring to attack him. Ritsuko shouts at him to get down, the window blows out, they hit the abort switch and EVA-00 goes to its 30-second batteries…

* * *

**Sachiel Attack (Episode 01)**

Shinji manages to move the Eva 01, even without being inside it, and an enormous piece of steel knocks into the observation window, Gendo does not move, does not flinch, does not even blink when the steel bar impacts less than a foot away from him, and just continues to stare triumphantly at Shinji: his madness is getting worse.

* * *

**Zeruel Attack (Episode 19)**

Shinji, the board of Unit 01, battle with Zeruel, within the Geofronte. Gendo watches everything top of a scaffolding, until the arm of Unit 01 is ripped off and Gendo be covered in blood. Again, Gendo does not move, does not flinch, does not even blink, and just continues to stare the battle. Now, he believes that everything is going as he planned. He is as deluded as many lunatics in asylums, who believe they are Napoleon, are deluded. He lost the sense of the absurd: he could not have planned this madness simply because it is not a plan is just a sequence of crazy coincidences caused by unbelievable luck **(1).**

* * *

"Are you still not satisfied? " - Mr. Black comments: "Frankly, he should have been dead months ago, since the activation of Unit 00. The odds were so low you can probably scream Divine Intervention, or better, Devil's Luck **(1)**. In many, **many **worlds, he dies because of this exhibitionism and not because of SEELE or other factions. Compared with Gendo, Bahia Bakari **(2)**, the Miracle Girl, is a poor girl unlucky!"

"So what does Gendo so confident?" Asked Novato 01.

"Madness, obsession, **much superstition**, belief that is the predestined ... Like Napoleon, Hitler, Stalin and many others that we've seen in our course, he firmly believes in the own divinity and became convinced that it is destined to triumph over everything and everyone, even without any logical reason for it. He blindly believes that could not possibly fail, that he will obtain everything and is nothing impossible to him."

"In the end, like all his peers, his luck ran out" - Mr. White continues – "Karma got him eventually. Rei abandons him and his dreams fall apart. He wanted to be a god: he failed. He wanted to be reunited with Yui: he failed. He wanted to deceive SEELE and take control of the Third Impact of their hands: he failed. He wanted to reshape Humanity to his pleasure: he failed. He betrayed the Humanity, his benefactors, his son, his lovers and his wife's wishes for nothing. He lived as a parasite and had the death of a failure. His only success was to destroy the one he hated most: Shinji. "

"But he repented in the end, is not it?" Novato 02 said. Even Novato 01 considers him very naive.

"I do not think much about it." - Another student, Vargas Xavier, responds. - "I think he regretted having failed and caused so much pain for nothing. If he had reached his goals he would be immortal and would not have cared about the consequences of their actions. He was a superstitious man and with a distorted sense of religiosity. The confession was an excuse to escape the judgment of the afterlife, if you believe these things or had doubts at the time of death. For me, it does not matter. If there is nothing in afterlife then it is folly to repent. If there is a life and a judgment after death, I doubt that this kind of repentance work. He was many things: a killer, a corrupt, a bully, a traitor, a mass murderer and probably worse things, but had never been a hypocrite and pretended to care about the son. He did not care when the JSSDF invaded NERV HQ to kill the pilots and suddenly is the most sorry for men? It sounded false and unworthy. In the end the man who betrayed everything and everyone, betrays the very last person who was missing: himself. "

"For me, I think it would have been more worthy if he killed his son when their usefulness is finished than just let him go crazy." The redhead, Lucrezia Borgia VIII, speaks with conviction. "It was fairer and shows some concern on his part. I would never let a child go through that hell. Having the mind shattered is much worse than death! "

"But why he hated the son? He blamed the boy for the mother's decisions?" - One student asked.

"When he was dying he murmured about being afraid to Shinji. What he meant by that?" - Another student also questioned.

Mr. White grin and say: "These are questions that are worth being studied further. For the time being, focus on today's lesson: never underestimate the power of luck, but never totally trust its! ""Remember what Albert Einstein said: 'God does not play dice!' We must also do so to achieve our ambitions! We cannot rely on chance, but careful planning and strategy! "

"And do not forget the contingencies!" - Mr. Black adds -"Remember the Indian proverb: 'When the gods wish to destroy a nation, they give the first 40 years of prosperity!' This also applies to people. Luck can be a trap for us to become dependent on it. "

Mr. White resumes the word: "In our next lesson you can choose from three options:

**1. move to the Third Impact Worst Scenarios,**

**2. follow the sequence of appearance of the angels,**

**3. follow the sequence of the most successful angel or as I like to call 'The worst goofs of Gendo!' ."**

Mr. Black concludes: "Discuss among yourselves, choose and send a reply by e-mail and remember that if you are interested in the lecture by Mr. White: 'David Xanatos: Man and Myth' you must sign up to Friday. Are dismissed."

* * *

**(1) ****Or Plot Armor.**

**(2) ****Bahia Bakari** (born 1996) is a French schoolgirl who was the sole survivor of Yemenia Flight 626, an Airbus A310, which crashed into the Indian Ocean near the north coast of Grande Comore, Comoros on June 30, 2009, killing all the 152 other people on board. Bakari, who could barely swim and had no life jacket, clung to a piece of aircraft wreckage, floating in heavy seas for over nine hours, much of it in pitch darkness, before being rescued.(…) According to Aviation Safety Network's database, Bakari is a survivor of the deadliest sole-survivor airliner ocean crash, and the second deadliest sole survivor airplane crash ever. **Font:** Wikipedia.

* * *

**Author Notes: **

I would not write this story, I inadvertently offended a great writer of the site (If you read this, I apologize again, Gundam Kaiser!) because this character that I did not like it, but it annoys me that Gendo is compared to Magnificent Bastards as David Xanatos, Lionel Luthor, Gordon Gecko, Lelouch Lamperouge, Professor Moriarty, Light Yagami and many others.

I did not start watching the first episode of the series, started by the fifth. The scene of Unit 00 trying to break the glass of the observation room was so bizarre that came to be funny. The glass only cracks and breaks (which admit it was absurd!) And Gendo barely move. He seemed stunned rather than scared as if shocked by the boldness of the EVA 00 to attack him! I thought that was insane like he was doing Russian Roulette with a fully loaded revolver. Then we had the rescue of Rei, another awkward moment: where are the rescuer teams? The doctors, technicians and firefighters to rescue her? They were all in the bathroom? Or watching TV? They were unaware that an accident could occur? Later, I thought it was an artifice of the author of the story to generate some sympathy for the Gendo (Look, he's not so bad!) Or a trick to gain the confidence of Rei, but the risks was too great and he could not be that stupid. Or could it? Over time I realized that it was incompetence and, as the series progressed and he was exposed to unnecessary risks I realized how crazy and raving about his own divinity he was. That was just the beginning more followed: the activation of Unit 01, the attack of Zeruel, etc., but we'll see later.

The first episode was a testament to how poorly Gendo plans, but he is a lucky bastard. He is proof that it is better to be lucky than competent, a true deconstruction of the concept of the Master Planner. So much could have gone wrong that was not his Plot Armor, Sachiel would have been the first and last angel faced by NERV. This is one of the objectives of this fanfiction, shows that Gendo's plans have always been smoke and would not work from the beginning. I never saw genius in Gendo. He always reminded me of the Great Wizard of Oz: flowery words, effect cryptic phrases and pose a lot, but it was all smoke and mirrors, no substance. I noticed that he had goals, but not a clear, cohesive and systematic approach to accomplishing them. Everything seemed very dependent on luck, and frankly, he did not do much in the series. His great moments in NERV were prepared manually EVAs Plugs during the attack of the Ninth Angel, Matarael; command the almost debacle against the Thirteenth Angel, Bardiel (Three EVAs against an Angel and he lined up to be slaughtered one by one! Was stupid, but we'll see later) and remember to use the Longinius Spear against Arael and just. Its usefulness is summed up with this, turn your son into an emotional crazed wreck, betraying all who were stupid to trust him and try to steal control of the Third Impact SEELE to become a god and to take Yui by force (I doubt that Yui would accept Gendo again after what he did with Shinji, of the cases with Naoko and Ritsuko Akagi and that he may have done with Rei, but by what we see of Gendo, he would not accept being rejected with the unfortunate implications that this entails).

I do not consider myself capable of writing an amazing and awesome story as Shinji and Warhammer40k, Arsenal and others where Shinji becomes badass and confronts Gendo, and to be honest, I do not think it is really necessary to spoil his goals (goals and no plans, because he has no plans). Instead, a badass Shinji will be beneficial for Gendo to correct their idiocies and mask their incompetence (if I'm not convinced you yet, do not worry, I've exhausted my arguments yet!), so do not expect crazy awesome and badassery in this story, only the bitterness of reality that a poor and cretin planning could unleash.

The first scenario I wrote would be my personal reaction if I had received the letter from Gendo. Please, remember that Gendo never said why he was calling Shinji. He said nothing that was to save the world, that the existence of mankind hung in the balance, etc. Was the idiocy of Shinji that made him believe that it would be reconciliation with his father. All who read the manga, watched the series and movies (except End of Evangelion, but this is a case to be seen separately) are absolutely sure that would be easier to the Devil return to Heaven and be reconciled with God that Gendo and Shinji become truly father and son. This is one of **LESSONS OF EVANGELION**; illusions of childhood are to be abandoned. Perhaps he had died with the Third Impact, but would not have been more worthy that the events of End of Evangelion? And, frankly, much more realistic.

End of Evangelion is a chapter ... interesting, to say the least, but deserves to be seen separately, just do not expect me to change my opinion about Gendo because of a few spoken words at death's door. I did not believe in the repentance of Sentinel Prime, in Transformers III, also did not believe in the Gendo. Thanks to those who endured this story.

**1º P.S.:** Perhaps you have noticed that I did not put any scene with Shinji fighting Sachiel in Unit 01. I thought it was important to demonstrate that the problem (the Devil) is in the details. They are going to do any plan fail. There is another reason, but I explain later.

**2º P.S.: **I have warn you that neither the teachers nor the students and even the Novatos of the Basic Course of Planning of the Academy are "good people", then some of the comments may not be exactly "good opinions" and do not always represent the opinion of the author. Again, many thanks to those who endured reading this far.


	2. Chapter 2 Gaghiel

**Why God does not play dice?**

**NGE ****Devil's Luck ****Scenarios **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, in any way shape or form, a claim to the Neon Genesis Evangelion or any copyrighted works associated with it. They are the intellectual property of Studios Gainax, Khara, and others. I am making no profit from the fan fiction and I will remove it at the request of the owners. No infringement of copyright is intended. In other words, I profoundly hope, please, will not sue me. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing, like of the characters and setting. I did not even invent this introduction. I copied a bit here and there.

**Warning(s):** Relax, it's only fanfiction. Take a deep breath, and then remember all registered works you see within belong to someone who is not me. So please, sit back, relax, and enjoy your stay. If not like, you can leave... Don't mind me.

**P.S.:** Forgive my poor English and incredibly basic, sentence construction and grammar,I'm still studying and this is my first fanfic!

**Notation:**

"" denotes speech.

'_Italics' _denotes thought.

'**Bold' **denotes locations names.

'_**Bold italics underlined'**_denotes written text and journal entries.

**(Nº) **denotes legend at the end of chapter.

* * *

**Chapter II – Gaghiel**

_**Scenario 00375-AC3**_

**Gendo's Office,****Geofront**

"_I hate this place._" Kozou Fuyutsuki always hated the Gendo's office and, unofficially, agrees with everyone that calls it "Gendo's Lair", though he never admitted it_.__"I think __Gendo __wanted something __worthy of __a cathedral __or __a temple__, __but this __looks more like __a mausoleum__. __Not __look like __a place where __humans __work__, __but considering what __is __planned here__ I __think __a tomb __really __is appropriate."_

Observing the window while Gendo sits on his throne with a newly installed telephone for the occasion, Fuyutsuki is worried for this story of "forbidden union of ADAM and LILITH." When he heard the first time that Gendo explained his version of Instrumentality and Third Impact all alarms his head rang the same time, and the more he thinks more becomes uneasy:

_"__As __Gendo __could __develop __this process if __SEELE __was with __the embryo of __ADAM __since __they __rediscovered__ it __after the __Second Impact__? __What information __did he use? __How __SEELE __not __know about this?__They have __the original __Dead Sea Scrolls__! __If they __were not planning __to use__ it __because they __simply __did not destroy __the embryo__? __Or__, __at least__, __were __more __competent __in __their safety__. __That __such __Kaji __managed to smuggle __the "god__" __of them __right under __their noses__! __Would not this __is __a trap __of __old men__? __They __are __fanatical __cultists__, __but they are not __stupid__.__"_

_"__I was not involved __at the time,__but always __found it odd __Dr.__Katsuragi __have been so __negligent __in the experiment with __ADAM__. __He __should have followed the __rigor __of the scientific method __and __the giant __transported __to a facility of __SEELE __where everything __could have been done __more carefully__, __under __strictly controlled conditions__. __If he had __done that __the damage could __have been avoided__, __or __perhaps __the __Second Impact__ never __occurred__, or at least __the effects __have been __mitigated__. __The man __was considered __a genius__, __developed the __Theory __S2 __virtually alone, __as he might __make a mistake __of this magnitude __without any __precaution__? __Yui __had __secret goals __when she took __risks__, __but __was __careful that __the price __of failure __only __to fall __on her shoulders__, __unless ..."_

_"__When __Adam __was destroyed __the __Seed of __Life __was also __destroyed and __half the world __with both__. __Gendo __left __Antarctica __one day before the __"accident__" __and took with him __all records__. __And if __he got __more than the __research results of __Katsuragi__? __And if __he got __the details of this __"__forbidden __union __of __ADAM __and __LILITH__" __in __Seed __of Life itself__? __Union __prohibited __by whom? __SEELE__? __Or __by the creators __of __ADAM __and __LILITH__? __Would he be __able to __sabotage the __experiment __to hide __their discoveries__? __Of course yes__! __It makes sense__, __is logical and __fits __the _Modus Operandi _of __Gendo__. __Without concern for __the consequences__, without __remorse__ for __collateral damage __and __leaving __unscathed __by pure luck__! __No wonder __he had __such insane confidence__, __he just __had only a __pain __since I __known him__.__"_

_"SEELE can be formed by fanatical cultists, but they are also the richest and most powerful men in the world. The losses of financial, materials and human resources were astronomical for them. Gendo always joked me for my worries about economic issues, but even I admit the effort that the old men make to turn the world habitable and able to finance the Evas in the chaos post-Second Impact. Were for selfish reasons, but no less than brilliant, really impressive and yet their power today is a shadow of what it once was. __They also lost a lot."_

_"__Does __Gendo __was planning __this from the beginning__? __Since __**before** the __Second Impact__? __He __was __the sole __beneficiary__f or everything bad __that __happened__. __His __serenity __when __Yui __planned his __sacrifice.__He struggled __so little to __convince her to __quit.__That __would give him__c ontrol of __Unit 01__, __the key to __the Third Impact __of __SEELE__. __But he __was disturbed by __the event__, I think, __as always__, __he __did not measure __the consequences __and how __it __would affect him__. __Yui__, you __wanted me to __understand __Gendo__, __unfortunately I__'m __beginning to understand__.__"_

_"My only consolation is that could be working with Keel. It must be horrible spend the entire day in a room with the smell of urine and feces of colostomy bags of Chairman!" - _Fuyutsuki shudders_. - "And still the old man uses a perfume disgusting and cheap to mask the stench! Only makes things worse!"_

Finally the phone rings. Gendo attends and begins to talk to someone. Fuyutsuki not hear much of the conversation, but deduced that was Kaji.

**Ryoji Kaji****:** "I never expected an Angel attack here. This isn't like you said it would be."

**Gendo:** "Unit Two is just for this case, and I added a second pilot as a reserve. If the worst happens, escape by yourself."

**Ryoji Kaji****:** "I know."

Fuyutsuki know it will be a waste of time, but thinks has to try anyway. He stops to behold at the landscape of Geofront through the window and looks Gendo:

"Gendo, you are betting again? Putting again, a rookie pilot in a situation of extreme risk? At least equipped the Eva to aquatic combat and provided the maximum possible of weapons?"

Gendo does not turn to respond: "No. If I ordered it, the old geezers would suspect something. An angel attacking a mere transporter deviates too much from their scenarios."

"But you are betting for the second time! You are pushing your luck! And if the girl is not able to handle the angel? What do you think will happen? "

"For this reason I sent a reserve pilot."

"But we did not do test synchronization between Shinji and the Unit 02! We do not know if it's possible to sync anyway! The NERV Germany did not provide the database to confirm or deny the possibility!"

Gendo remains silent.

"Why not send Rei? Because of her "nature" she would have more chances of a forced synchronization that Shinji. "

"Due to the accident with Unit 00 and the recent fighting, the schedule of the Dummy Plug System is very late; Akagi is updating the data now."

Fuyutsuki cannot stop thinking that he did not want to lose your key to the "Union prohibited from ADAM and LILITH," but knows it's silly comment. Instead continues:

"At least you read the report about Shinji, is not it? You read that he cannot swim? You understand that sent the boy, along with a rookie histrionic, to fight in the middle of the ocean without knowing how to swim, with an EVA that he probably will not be able to sync and which, moreover, is not equipped to aquatic fight and armed only with a progressive knife from factory?"

Gendo is unresponsive. Simply sits in his chair and folds his hands over his mouth in his characteristic pose.

_"__No, he __did not read__...__and __will ever __read.__He __has entered __in '__standby', just as __I feared__. "_

When Gendo enters his "Power Pose" or ''Gendo's Pose", he refuses to answer. One of the things Fuyutsuki learned dealing with the Supreme Commander of NERV was that does not matter whether he's right or wrong. If all goes well, even though for sheer luck **(very, very luck indeed!)**, He will be considered a visionary genius and if all goes wrong and he do bullshit **(very, very bullshit indeed!)** everyone will be dead and nobody will be here to call him stupid, fool, cretin, moron, retarded, incompetent, etc. Very often, is not necessary brag and tell people how great you are to earn fame. Sometimes, just only do a smart face, keep silent and be lucky.

* * *

**UN's Pacific Naval Fleet **

Ryoji Kaji activates the speakers of VTOL: "Hey, Katsuragi!"

Misato immediately runs to the window. Kensuke and Touji do the same. She ends up smiling when says: "Kaji!"

The double agent talk by the speakers: "I've something to deliver, so I'll be leaving now ..." He turns to the pilot: "Take off!" and continues: "So, if you'll excuse me, Captain Katsuragi ..."

Touji not believe what he is seeing: "He ran away. He escaped ..."

An officer in the radar room announces: "Target moving away from EVA and the fleet!"

Shinji and Asuka are surprised. Shinji is the first to speak, extremely suspicious of the sudden luck, "Where is it going?" Asuka, completely enraged, ranting: "What?! It is not coming here?! Running away?! Coward!"

The gigantic angel activates its halo and jumps. The scene is almost funny when Ghaghiel rises nearly 150 meters into the air and grabs the entire VTOL once. The pilot screams in despair as the jaws close and the last thought Kaji was: "Holy Shit!"

After all, why would Gaghiel had been the only purebred angel with a mouth?

_**THE THIRD IMPACT WAS INEVITABLE**_

* * *

_**Scenario 02380-AC3**_

With Asuka unconscious by a concussion during the fight, with the EVA 02 paralyzed, the right arm severed and slowly sinking into the ocean, Shinji panics.

"Asuka! Wake up! Wake up, please! Oh, my God! What do I do?"

Maybe Gendo would appreciate the biblical symbolism when the oceans became as red as blood, the sky became black as tar and the waters parted revealing Unit 02opening the mouth of the angel using an arm made of pure energy. Gaghiel is torn in two like an old rag.

Gendo was right. Shinji was able to synchronize with Unit 02. He managed to exceed 400%.

_**THE THIRD IMPACT WAS INEVITABLE**_

* * *

_**THE THIRD IMPACT WAS INEVITABLE**_

Mr. White off the Holoprojector and turn lights. Students have mixed reactions and as always Newbie 01 is the first to ask:

"This bizarreness in the fight with the angel happens frequently?"

Mr. White, half embarrassed, replied: "Well, yes, Gaghiel is the second most successful angel. In this phase of the Angel War, the angels were not very mentally developed and acted on instinct. It stuck to its basic guideline, ignored Unit 02 and located easily ADAM in VTOL when it began to move away from the fleet. We said Gendo was not a very competent military strategist."

Mr. Black continued: "And Shinji initiating Third Impact using Unit 02 occurs also a good number of times, which contributed to its placement."

"What made me curious was the theory of Fuyutsuki, Gendo really was the culprit behind Second Impact?" - Xavier Vargas asks definitely surprised, he did not imagine that the Supreme Commander of NERV had the courage for such a feat at the time.

"In many worlds, yes, he is responsible," - Mr. White begins - "but not on purpose. It was like an unexpected side effect. He just wanted to destroy the evidence of what he discovered."

"**The death of ****one man is a ****tragedy****. ****The death ****of millions ****is ****a statistic****.** "- Mr. Black continues -"As we have seen in our course this phrase is attributed to Joseph Stalin, but can also be applied to Gendo. For him was like accidentally urinated in an anthill. Was not intentional, yet did not bother him one bit."

Mr. White resumes: "He later implicated Dr. Katsuragi for the fiasco. Look at Holoscreen":

* * *

**September 18th, 2000**

**Council Chamber**** of SEELE**

"Rokunbungi, explain yourself!" Demand Chairman Lorenz Kihl, or rather SEELE 01, with an irritation that the few humans has seen. "What happened? Why the removal of the organ S2 was performed in Antarctica? We order the transport of ADAM to the complex of Nevada. There was the entire infrastructure for the experiment!"

Gendo Rokunbungi does not change his posture in his chair. He maintains his stance. Hands clasped under his chin. To a casual observer it would appear that he was praying. To Gendo, this gesture insulates and protects the world around them. These small rituals give comfort and security; at heart, he is a man superstitious who appreciates symbolism.

"It was Katsuragi that has exceeded his authority and started the procedure on his own. I think he was afraid of being replaced in the United States. Everything stated in my reports ..."

The monolith marked as SEELE 07 interrupts Gendo.

"We have all read and reread his report, Rokunbungi. Still not making sense! Why would replace Katsuragi? He is the leading authority in your field! The whole theory S2 we used was developed by him, almost alone. "

Gendo turns his head slightly toward the monolith.

"Katsuragi was a little unbalanced. Problems with his daughter recently arrived. He has ... had become lax lately. When I brought her daughter to the base in Antarctica and the situation became much worse, with constant bickering and disagreements with the team..."

* * *

**Academy**

Newbie 01 interrupts: "SEELE cannot be so stupid to fall for that!"

"And they were not" - Responds an angry - "Note:"

* * *

**September 18th, 2000. **

**Council Chamber**** of SEELE****- **After the departure of Gendo.

"Do you believe in Rokunbungi, Chairman Keel?" - Ask SEELE 02.

"Of course, not, but he has an asset that we desperately need. And he knows it. "

Hears a deep sigh: "Yui ..." - The monolith SEELE 06 says the name in a tone of weariness and discouragement. - "He's the only one who can persuade her to cooperate in the EVA Project."

"Then what shall we do?" - Questioned SEELE 03.

"We have to clean the dirt, cover up this fiasco ... and protect Gendo, mainly of Yui Ikari. She cannot know the truth" - SEELE 01 speaks toneless.

"Damned Rokunbungi! He has no idea how much it cost us? The world economy will collapse and destroy precious financial, material and human resources for our scenario." - Rant SEELE 04.

"He delayed our schedule in decades. The planet can enter a new dark age "- SEELE 07 disguises his anger, but everyone knows the truth: he is who most hates Gendo Rokunbungi.

"Why he did this madness? Caused billions of unnecessary deaths, devastated all coastal areas of the globe." - Ask SEELE 06.

"He found something that did not want anyone else to know. It was his way to destroy the evidence. Even with our resources will be impossible to recover all that was lost."- Respond SEELE 02.

"I'm curious to know what ... we could employ torture, is obvious, but I do not think necessary. Everyone has their secret agenda, including Gendo, it must have its own scenario" - Comment SEELE 01.

"Why not? - Interrupt SEELE 07 - "Yui can be a problem, but it cannot protect Rokubungi of a severe punishment…"

"Because I know how Gendo works. In my youth, I dealt with a man like him, a man who came from nothing, superstitious, charismatic, paranoid, that through carefully cultivated connections, used and disposed of allies, using the plight of suffering people to attained power. Like him, Gendo always find someone to parasitize and use: first he used Yui Ikari to reach us when Yui is no longer useful he will find someone else to maintain its value for us and the cycle resumes."

"Chairman, do you think he will betray Yui?" - SEELE 06 spoke with some concern in his voice.

"Yes, one way or another. The tiger cannot change their stripes; their nature is causing pain to everyone around him, like he or not. His predecessor just loved ... no, it's better to say he felt affection for only a person and induce her to suicide. So it will be with Gendo, only pain and misery will follow, it just is not able to recognize it. Many cannot be happy, that is a fact of life, but among these there are those who simply do not deserve happiness."

"He's insanely confident in himself, but not stupid;" - continued Keel – "he knows to keep handy for us, at least until ready to betray us. If he wants to play, let's play. He wants to be king and god, but forget that in chess, the game ends with the death of the king and a god is always sacrificed to initiate a new world."

"He will be our spokesperson, our prophet. As the greatest of them in the past, he will see the Promised Land, but not enter it. Like his predecessor he will only fall at the end" - Keell grin – _"I wish I was __there when it happens__...__As I was with __his predecessor__, it was __funny to see __him __breaking __as __a __dry __stick__,__ muttering __useless __regrets and giving up of the life."_

* * *

**Academy**

Mr. White starts again: "Many of the acts of SEELE does not make sense to us because they are basically a cult. You have to analyze the religious context that they follow to understand them. Gendo underrated them because of that."

"Gendo is more complex because it is highly paradoxical in its ambitions and actions. When questing for power, there will always be sacrifices; there will always be pain for himself and injured people. Gendo tried to escape to make sacrifices simply not clinging to nothing and creating a persona to protect him as a machine, devoid of emotions. Plucked from inside feelings and tossed in the trash. Learned not to be moved by the crying, the pain and sorrow of others. The pain of others is another, cannot penetrate him, and handcuff him. On some level, he not only did not care what people think about him, he could not understand how anyone could care."

"Was this cruelty that made it useful for SEELE, they knew he would be able to everything for his goals. Despite his limitations as a scientist and military strategist, he was a master at selecting appropriate people to work and exploit them to realize their delusions of divinity as they predicted."

"When a man dreams of being a god, is like a child wanting to be a superhero. It is simply a fantasy. All possible motivations for a man: craving for power, compassion, revenge, love, lust, etc. only make sense to humans. If there are gods they should not have ambitions and desires that humans can understand and even sympathize as microbes have desires that do not interest us. Speaking of divinity is like talking about music to a deaf and colors to a blind man. This takes the focus off of tangible ambitions, blurred vision and goals creates negligence, as did Alexander the Great, Napoleon, Hitler, Stalin and many others."

"He wanted to be a god simply for not having "guts" to be a man. It only took one pain, to lose Yui, and did not know to handle it. Even this pain he could have easily avoided because he knew the risks, instead he rationalized the fact and blamed the heavens, and the entire world except himself. "

And if you have any doubt that he is at least an accomplice Second Impact watch this:

* * *

**Antarctica, 2015**** – **(Episode 12)

Gendo and Fuyutsuki are onboard an aircraft carrier in a sea of red.

**Kouzou:** Nothing living is allowed to exist here in the world of death, Antarctica. Or rather we should call it "hell".

**Gendo:** Nevertheless, we, human beings, are standing here, living as living things.

**Kouzou:** Because we are protected by the power of science.

**Gendo:** Science is human power.

**Kouzou:** That arrogance caused the tragedy 15 years ago, the Second Impact. And this scene is the result. It's too big punishment for us considering our crime. It's just like the Dead Sea!

**Gendo:** Yet, this is a purified world without impurity of the original sin.

* * *

**Academy**

"Every mass murderer loves to compare your genocidal acts with purification, cleaning, etc. is the method of rationalization they develop."- Commented Mr. Black -"Do you consider Gendo a passional man or a rational one? Always vote in passional. He does not give much reason to logic and pragmatism when making decisions and his motivations have always been emotional. This complicates the realization of goals because he needs to justify all their actions from the perspective of his "vision" and not by practicality and common sense."

Mr. White concludes: "It would be interesting to continue, but the time is now ending. We'll talk more when we look Ramiel. You are dismissed."

* * *

**Author Notes: **

You can say they are just Epiletic Trees and conjecture, but the truth is that Evangelion was not meant to be a logical work. The goal was to create as much Wangst and Nightmare Fuel possible using and abusing the Rule of Mindscrew and, occasionally, the Rule of Cool, but I like a logical story so I decided to put what I understood that could have happened to the story make sense (this is a personal opinion and can be seen as a bunch of nonsense if you prefer, I do not intend to offend anyone!).

I was going include that Gendo had exchanged samples of genetic material that would be used in the experiment with ADAM for his, to increase his compatibility with the embryo later (which would make him the father of Kaworu in many continuities!), But this is an information from Rebuilding and is not yet confirmed how they will deal with it in the movie, then left out.

I was going take a break this story until I master the better English, but the real reason I have written this chapter were a friend of mine, Marcos, and Toy Story 3! During a barbecue, some children is seeing the film on TV and Marcos, who knows how I hate Gendo had the insolance to compare Ken with Gendo and Barbie with Yui, showing that Yui was alive he would be redeemed as Ken! Honestly! Gendo as a Henpecked Husband? Only AUs as Shinji Ikari Raising Project or the excellent fanfictions "NGE: Nobody Dies" by Gregg Landsman or "Nerv: Dry Cleaning and Takeout" by TehPrognoob I could believe that, but with incredible difficulty. It would be almost like seeing Hitler as a Jewish rabbi and human rights defender and the Dalai Lama as leader of the Reich!

Many thanks to those who endured this story so far and I apologize if I offended anyone it's just an exhibition of ideas and my poor english.

P.S.: I admit I am an exaggerated fan of EVA and a dedicated Gendo Hater and Marcos is a fanatic Shinji Hater .


End file.
